charmedfanfictionalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lestat Halliwell
Lestat Patience Halliwell is the oldest child of Wyatt Halliwell and Elena Montgomery, hence being whitelighter-witch by his species. He's a brother of Patricia, Paul and Perla. Lestat was born in specific astrological circumstances, and is often considered as the most powerful of Wyatt's offspring, and his powers are focused on movement and energy projection, having the powers of: Telekinesis, Orbing, and Energy Bubbles. The latter power has been granted to him due to his birth. Additionally, Lestat possesses the power to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects and people. He's also highly resistant to attacks. Lestat is successful guitarist and singer of a local San Francisco rock band and enjoys sort of popularity in the town. History Birth and Early Life Lestat was born on April 3rd, and is the oldest child of Wyatt Halliwell and Elena Montgomery. He was born with the Wiccan power of Telekinesis and Telekinetic Orbing. Lestat's birth was in specific astrological circumstances, and, similar to his father, Lestat inherited some unique powers which were not noticed in the Warren line or Elena's family tree. Sometime during his early teen years and after he fully came to his powers, Wyatt's idea was to help him out to repress his magical side as much as possible, fearing that he will possibly have the same destiny with evil when he grows up. Wyatt forced Lestat to train sports. However, Lestat never showed any interest in sports or similar activities, making his father angry who told him that he's useless and the only Warren descendant without any talent. During high school, Lestat wasn't much popular but usually was a good friend. His friends from the class often described him as a good but a bit freaky friend due to his appearance. They also claimed that he liked English lessons and music, usually listening to Skid Row and Guns N' Roses. Eventually, Lestat graduated from Baker High School and started college, although he did not carry through it completely. Starting His Musical Career Sometime in his late teen ages, Lestat was in the attic when he found an old guitar in one of the closests. He took it in his hands and, influenced by his interest towards music, wanted to start playing the guitar. Lestat asked Wyatt to ensure him guitar lessons, and Wyatt without even thinking about that, let him do what he likes. Shortly after, Lestat started attending guitar lessons and quickly gained elementary knowledge. Couple of months later, Lestat formed his own band in which he was a lead singer and guitarist, and the band gained a good success and acceptance in local San Francisco clubs and pubs, as well as local audience as general. Lestat's band also periodically plays at P3 as a guest band. Days at College At the same time of his band's success, Lestat assigned for Management College, which was one of his potential future occupations. Lestat easily got through acceptance tests and other necessary procedures, and finally was accepted to be a regular college student. At college, Lestat showed some good results, but he could not harmonize his whitelighter duties, duties with band and finally, obligations at college which amplified as time passed by. Lestat also got attacked numerous times by demons while at college thus risking the exposure of magic. Eventually, Lestat decided to leave the college so he can move on with his musical career and whitelighter life, though he kept in touch with all friends gained here. Personal Gain Issues Sometime during his college days, Lestat, due to not being able to fit all his obligations, cast a spell to absorb the content of his books with a single read, since he didn't have time to prepare for exams. The spell worked since he passed the exam but backfired later. After hearing whatever he was in contact, it stayed in his brain and he rapidly absorbed information from the entire city, which nearly drove him insane. The effect of spell was similar to how magical powers drive insane mortals. As mentioned by him, he felt frightened and paranoid since the number of the information absorbed was dramatically increasing in seconds. The spell backfiring also affected his emotions, hence his powers as well; he started losing control over his Wiccan, than his whitelighter powers, staying helpless in case demon's attacks. Finally, Perla, who noticed Lestat's strange behavior discovered his problem and with little to no effort, reversed the spell, releasing Lestat's issue. Facing Wyatt's Death Lestat, although having a remarkably strong relationship with his father, was one of the Halliwells who handled the news about his death very strongly. Although he was cleverly hiding his sadness, his siblings used to claim that his grief was great and probably too much for him. However, Lestat passed through this period of life without much complaining, and thus betraying expectations of coming through a breakdown, like his sister Patricia. Lestat was also sworn to be strong by himself, since he always wanted to be like his father. Elena also used to count on him due to him being the oldest, and seemeingly, mentally stronger than his other siblings. Lestat also used to grieve Wyatt's death to himself, as we've seen him numerous times crying after bringing back a memory of Wyatt to himself. Eventually, Lestat moved on with his father's death couple of months after, by returning to his band and starting canceled gigs. Band members gave him unreserved support and used to stick with him and were sticking with him several times when he was in his grief. Later Life After moving on from his father's death, Lestat, his siblings and mother, continued living a happy and healthy life still residing in the manor, as well as they kept striving towards a normal life. Physical Appearance *'Hair:' Lestat usually wears long or medium hair. His hair is either brown or black, as he often dyes his hair in order to fit into the role of a rock band member. However, he had his hair clipped numerous times as well as dyed into brighter colors. He was blonde, and once had blonde/pink hair, although most of the time his hair is black. *'Wardrobe:' Lestat's style is very unique to him. At high school, Lestat wore simple shirts and ripped jeans, while in his adult years and band period, his style has completely changed. By his adulthood, we could see Lestat in many interesting and authentic outfits, as he nowadays wears plaid shirts, bright colored t-shirts and leather jackets, and sometimes long gloves, though he usually wore them on scene. Relationships *'Wyatt:' The relationship of Lestat and Wyatt was formidably strong and literally unbreakable. Their unique relationship was most noticeably manifesting through his early and middle teens, despite the fact that they often argued during that time.Even after coming back together with Elena after divorce with Skyla, their relationship was stable and full of understanding and respect towards each other. After Wyatt's death, he continued his connection to Wyatt from the afterlife, maintaining their relationship in Lestat's dreams. *'Elena Montgomery:' Since being his mother, the relationship of Lestat and Elena has a lot of love and respect. Their relationship was amplified by Wyatt's death, when Lestat took a little bit more protective attitude towards his family and thus his mother. Powers and Abilities 1000px-Charmed606_363.jpg|Lestat orbing into an alley. Lestat-EnergyBubble.jpg|Lestat using Energy Bubbles. Lestat_tk.jpg|Lestat flinging a demon. *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **''Potion Making:'' The ability to brew potions. **''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or an object using a map and crystal. *''Active Powers'' **''Telekinesis:'' The ability to move objects and individuals with oneself's mind. ***''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport through millions of orbs. ***''Energy Bubbles:'' The ability to generate energetic bubble-like spheres. Category:Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Magical Beings